THE WILD GAMES
by ASHLEEKRATT23
Summary: It's the seventy-fifth hunger games but when Chris volounteers as tribute everything changes...R AND R!I MEAN IT!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS!I'M DOING THE WILD GAMES OVER AGAIN BECAUSE NOW I KNOW HOW TO GET MY LAPTOP TO STOP GLITCHING AND ALL SO...YEAH!R AND R THIS TIME I MEAN IT! I DIDN'T GET MUCH SUPPORT LAST TIME SO PLEASE DON'T BREAK MY HEART AGAIN! I AM GOING TO MAKE A SECOND ONE IT'S BASED ON THE HUNGER GAMES (DON'T KNOW IF YOU REALIZE WINK,WINK,NUDGE,NUDGE,HINT,HINT) ANYWAYS ENJOY! 'CUZ IT'S GOOD!TRUST ME IT IS!**

**CHRIS' POV**

_**"**I volunteer as tribute..."_

_"Krista NO!"Chris yelled_

_the word's echoed over and over in his head "i volunteer as tribute...tribute...tribute..."_

*GASP!* I woke up."_oh it was just a dream"_ I said to my said to my self I checked to see if everyone was here _"AVIVA,MARTIN,KRISTA,KOKI,JIMMYZ..."_ *PHEW* Ever since the games are about to start I've had horrible dreams but I know none of us are going to get chosen we NEVER get chosen. I checked on the time 6:59 the ceremony starts at 8:00 if you're not there you automatically get chosen as tribute but the thing I worried about the most is that how they randomly choose how many tributes there are going to be chosen I just PRAY it's not 6 it can't be it would never be.

I walked over to the team "Guys..."i said quietly "mmm...what is it?" Martin said lazily "The ceremony is about to start...Guys wake up" Eventually everybody woke up

"ew" Martin said "I cannot believe we have to wear such a boring colour" "Ya I know grey" Aviva said

We all noticed Krista just sitting there kicking her feet "Krista? Whats wrong?" Koki mentioned to ask "I'm scared what if I get chosen?I would probably be the first one to

get eliminated..." she mumbled angrily "It's ok you're not going to get chosen I promise" Chris said while crossing his heart "OK?" He said "Ok..." she said

As we walked towards the ceremony we saw people struggling to escape out of the crowd which were shot I covered Krista's eyes who was scared to death.

''Is that going to happen to me?'' She asked as she tugged my arm.

''No...Krista,no its not.''

We each head into our .Girls.I still kept an eye on Krista which I lost sight of is okay but the thing that I know is that one name out of 345 is marked:

Christopher .F Kratt

In the line I stand beside my brother shaking like crazy in the square. We wait for the minuet hand to hit the square is a very scary place, and very eventful like: the gallows,the whippings,the shootings if your lucky stained blood is left on the ground. Suddenly a shiver runs down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

** THE REAPINGS**

''Welcome,Welcome!to the seventy-fourth annual hunger games!and may the odds ever be in your favour!''A woman in a crazy butterfly dress says delighted.I dont know if those butterflies are real,fake dead or alive my brother is litterally growling at her under his breath.

I have no idea what is going on or what she is saying I just keep my eyes out looking for must be terrified seperated from all of us scattered all over the the video plays of the capitols decree of the games I start to vibrate even has to calm me down and tell me everything is all I don't even second it gets closer and closer to the reapings and I can't volounteer if Krista gets chosen she 'll be dead. Martin has to pinch me to snap out of my coma.

''Chris,bro are you okay?''He shakes me a little bit.

''Huh,yeah,sure!''

''Your not going to get chosen!''

''It's me i'm worried about...'' I say assertivley.

''It's okay Chris,bro its okay.''

''Oh I just love that.''The woman says as the video finishes but I can tell-We all can tell it's apart of her script as she mouths the words of the video before she had spoken.''Now is the time to choose our first couragouse man and woman to represent district 12 in the 74th hunger games,And as always ladies first.'' she makes her way to the hand swivels around and picks up a card and neatly smoothes it out.

But it's Martin or Me or Aviva or the rest of the crew.

It's Kristaline K.T

**MARTINS POV**

Everybodies eyes turn to Krista who shows no slowly walks up to the podeium and brushes her black stringy hair out of her face which is her sign of Chris and I are startled,frozen not knowing what to a boy voulenteers for a girl you jeprodize your own you volounteer you dont get a partner unless if someone voulonteers to be your partner.

A strangled cry echo's through the 's Chris.

''Krista!Krista!''He cries stepping out of the crowd.I stupidly miss to grab his sleeve.

''Krista!''Krista turns toward him with glee on her face as she sees Chris,But it dissapears after two peacekeepers come and pin back Chris as he struggles through uppsetting tears.

''NO!''He struggles.

''NO!I VOULONTEER!I VOULONTEER!''The peacekeepers let him go.

''I voulonteer as tribute!'' He steps out Krista runs to his arm in one second straight.

''Krista,go find Aviva''He begins.

''NO.''She says beggining to cry.

''Krista,go find Aviva NOW.''Chris is starting to tear up now.

''No,no.''She sniffles again even as Chris continues talking.

''Now!Krista!Im so sorry.''

Finally after I step in and scoop up Krista and carry her to Aviva which is very hard because she's kicking crying and screaming like a mad girl.

''NO!CHRIS!NO!NOOOOOO!''

''Turn of events in district twelve...'' The women says.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

''Now,now come on up.'''She peacekeepers side by side infront and behind escort Chris to the podeium,making him look like a criminal.  
>''Well,district twelves first tribute in 126!Years um...'' She tilts the mich over to Chris.<br>''Chris Kratt...''Chris says not looking up from the ground.  
>''I bet you that was your cousin!''She tilts the mich over to Chris again.''No,that was my cousin.'' He says almost in a whisper.<br>"''Well,lets give a round of a plause for district twelves for our first ever tribute!''But nobody obeys they only show the sign of mayor,furious shoves Chris into the Justice building.

** CHRIS' POV**

I'm taken by the arms to the Justice Building and put in a room and told to wait.I wait for almost hours. I almost think there holding me captive or they're going to kill me for there own amusment of the capitol.I open the door and catch a glimpse of a figure moving towards me so I quickly slam it shut. As soon as I shut the door it bursts back open and the crew bursts through. Krista comes first and pry's her arms around my waist. She's traumatized saying 'no'over and over again.

''It's okay Krista. It's okay.''I assure her.

''Just...just try and win if- if you can.'''She sniffs. ''Okay.''I say quietly and we hug again.

I realize we don't have much time and I quicken my pace. I put my hands on Martin's shoulders and stare him straight in the eye.''Listen to me,there's going to be many outbursts since the games are have to hunt every single day or you'll starve!In the east of the woods I keep my bow and arrow on the left tree from the river. There's a flock of geese or turckey depending on the weather that always come by to eat at noon. And you have to be there for her!Okay? You have to be here for Krista! Do you understand me?!''I shake him a bit by the shoulders. And he nods his head with his tear filled eyes.

''Don't cry,please don't.''I hug Martin and the whole crew joins in.

''Please don't die ?'' Jimmy bursts out.

I've never ever seen him so sad.

There's a moment of silence and grieving until the peacekeepers burst through the doors.

''Noooo!NOOO!NO!NOOO!'' Krista goes she doesn't have time to finish because he knows what happened in the square.

''Wait!Wait-'' I plead.

The door shuts.

''I didn't say goodbye...'' I say.

Next thing I know I'm one the capitols looking jeeps with the crazy outfit woman.

''Hello Chris.I'm Effie Trinket.I will be maneging your your past three days before the games I know your probably not intrested but I must inform you about the coming events I cannot stop myself!There are so many things to tell you!Oh!Where shall I begin well,many things will be taking place of cours you've got the interviews,the training oh we need to get to hooked up with Cinna and Haymitch well I really don't know if I can get you to learn how to use a weapon in three days I simply can't just...''

Just like that everything fades I'm completely deaf. As I stare out of the window of the jeep I see all the fellow starving people of district 12 then I spot Martin and Krista and Aviva, and Koki and Jimmy. I just stare through the glass I don't say bye or hi or wave or anything I just stare at there tear stained face. And the truck just passes by. I wonder what's going on in there mind. There probably suffering with long are they going to stay like this? Will they be like this when I die?Deppressed forever?

''CHRIS!'' I jump.

''Are you listening?'' Effie says frustrated.

''NO.'' I say stubbornly.

''What?I have been going on excitedly for the past hour and your saying you haven't heard anything I just-UGH!''She blows then counts to ten.

''Well then! I guess Haymitch will have to explain everything to you!...If he's not drunk...''She says the last part under her breath.

''What?''I ask but she doesn't answer.

**THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!SORRY I JUST LIKE SAYING THE WORD FOLKS NO SERIOUSLY JUST SAY IT TO YOURSELF 'FOLKS' SORRY ANYWAY THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I WILL UPDATE IT WITH HMMM...3 MORE CHAPTERS SOON JUST PLEASE RAND R! I BEG JOKES NO I DON'T...JUST READ IT! IT'S GOOD YOU'LL WANT ANOTHER ONE TRUST! PEACE OUT SUCKERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4**

**MARTINS POV**  
>One year Chris and I had almost gotten chosen for the reapings. Ever since then Chris was so traumatized from the experience he has never ever had a peaceful nights rest after that day he would always thresh in bed and sweat or groan or whimper but queitly you would never even notice.I can only imagine what he's going through right Chris.<br>Krista is leaning on me crying silently. Aviva and Koki are still wiping their eyes and Jimmy is trying his best to hold in his Tortuga is silent no speaking, no anylyzing, no creature pods, nothing. Not even Jimmy is playing with his controller.  
>Chris was on the cliff of death. And I wasn't there to catch him. I was too scared. Krista's sobbing dissapears as she collapses into sleep when she sits down. No creature adventuring. Not today, not ever.<p>

**CHRIS POV**

As I walk into the train I almost faint.

The day Zach took over June 24 to be exact was a big secret to be unfolded. He didn't want animals all that was a major distraction that was his protocall and his cover up. He had been in Alcatraz for 15 years (and he's pretty young). He knew we would be a distraction so he had planned everything in the shadows. And we couldn't stop him. He was soon to be known as president Varmitch. It went from no food to no animals to no traveling to districts to Capitol to uprisings to President Varmitch to the Hunger Games decree. Martin would never forgive himself. We are living in the century in the Dark Days.

Is this a dream?Everywhere I turn luxury from the Capitol. Foods I can't even begin to describe. That I don't even know I've ever eaten before the dark days. Of course I don't eat any. For the team.

''Now,now. Haymitch will be here any second do NOT break anything.''She says walking towards the automatic doors.

''Here's your room all the essentials.'' Effie is really quick for a girl in heals.

''Why are rushing!'' I posses to ask.

''Why am I rushing?WHY AM I RUSHING?!BECAUSE WE ARE ON A TRAIN THAT IS GOING 90 MILES AN HOUR AND I AM NOT DRESSED FOR THE CAPITOL! THAT IS WHY I AM RUSHING MR CHRIS KRATT! NEITHER ARE YOU!DRESSED IN THAT UGLINESS OF GRAY AND BEIGE! I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED CINNA WHAT THE BLAZERS YOU ARE WEARING! HEAVEN SAKES YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW CINNA!'' She throws her hands in the air babbeling on and on infront of my face as I undauntedly stare her in the eyes. Annoyed, she finishes and puffs through the door counting to ten.

I sit . I have to regain my thoughts.

_I am Chris Kratt and I am twenty three I was chosen to be in the Hunger Games and now I am going to the capitol to spend my final days with random people I don't even know than my loved ones.I am positive I am going to die._

I want to cry so badly but no tears come out. Im too sore. Suddenly and unexpectedly the doors burst open.(or automatically slide open.) I jump getting ready to fight of peacekeepers but a drunk man just bursts through.

He hobbles through the doors almost falling FLAT on his I realize, this is my trainer for the games. Haymitch.

He turns to me looking like he realizes me for the first time.

''Congradyulashuns'' He says holding on to a bar to steady himself from falling. Peculiarly he follows his legs to the table filled with tall slim glasses with transparent liquids of colour that smells of alchohol and rum. He poors it into a tiny glass cup a chugs it down.

'''Haymitch! do you have any advice for me?'' I say hesitantly and to my surprise with politness.

He walks to the doors almost leaving without answering and mumbles drunkly:''Stay alive...'' and chuckles on his way out.

Of all the trainers I had to get this guy.

I stay there my chair. Im exepting the fact that I am going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After a while of processing what on earth just happened I silently try my best to quietly peek through the glass. Effie has on her evening clothes for the capitol and curling her blue fingers. Two people stand still at each end of the table almost robotic-ally frozen. Of course the art of the capitol is written all over it. They have poker faces on. No emotions,nothing. They just have their hands held in-front of them not even sitting. Standing. Just waiting for their next command. Oh, Haymitch is getting up,Better make my move before anybody sees me spying. I walk in like I own the place and catch a flicker of their conversation.

''I don't even know if he knows how to kill. How can I even train a guy who hasn't even used a weapon!''

''Well at least try and stop drinking that-ugh strong smelling rum!''

''I've used a knife before.'' I say a little ticked off as I walk in.

Haymitch curses under his breath.

''WELL! Come and join us it seems you've made your self at home eavesdropping on peoples conversations and walking into restricted areas and all.''

''I've used a knife before.'' I say sternly.

''Ha!'' Haymitch blows ''You? a knife! Okay I think I'd had enough jokes for one day.'' I have the urge to punch this old drunkard square down but he'd probably seen it coming. Plus he's the one from our district who had won the least that's what the documents say. ''June 12 about three months ago before the dark days Martin and I had gone adventuring Martin had gone to get more wood while a bear attacked me I killed it with one blow of a knife. Martin to this day doesn't know.'' Haymitch yawns and gruffs. ''Will ya pass the marmalade.'' He gruffs.I stare at him in anger. Wondering if he heard a word I had said. Had he heard a word?

''What comes around goes around Chris!'' Effie brags.

''I said will ya pass the marma-'' Haymitch doesn't even get to finish when I unexpectedly stab the knife between his fingers. It's not only surprising to him but also to me. ''That is mahogany!'' Effie cries. He giggles then pulls the knife. ''Look at you,'' He begins as he uses the same knife to scrape the marmalade onto his cracker. ''But you forgot one thing,'' He takes a bite from his marmalade spread cracker. ''You see when you are in the arena, hungry, cold, starving to death or thirsty for medicine to heal you from, oh I don't know a mutt's bloody claw; your going to need _allies_.'' He says the word allies so slowly and softly like I was stupid and I probably do look stupid because my hand is in the same position of the knife and I'm staring at him in the most perplexed motion. He chuckles.

''Oh, yeah Chris you need allies in the games to survive. It's not only about killing random people you don't know. You have to befriend them. And well, lets just say you and I are NOT on the same page.'' All of a sudden Effie stands up angrily and we both stare at her.

''UGH!'' She throws down her Chinese looking fan in frustration. ''Oh, enough of this stupid jibberjabber!'' She picks up a pile of black clothes and an hour glass shaped bottle.

''Haymitch is still you ally and your trainer,'' ''I am?'' Haymitch says in disgust.

''You are.'' Effie says. ''And here are your clothes for the capitol Chris. Now go,go on.'' ''Avoxes! show Chris to the change rooms, now!'' Effie demands. I almost jump as the forgotten people at each end of the table look like moving statues.

Side by side they guide me to the glassy doors of a change room.

As I enter the room the doors close automatically. I stare at the clothes for about 2 minuets. Black hair dye? I am not dying my hair. I don't want to come back to the Tortuga all black haired and all killer. If I come back. I look at myself in the mirror. Ew. I hate this colour.

''Where is that boy? Chris ,Chris come he-''

''I'm right over here.''

Effie gasps.

''Oh,'' She almost tears up. ''look at that, You look-you look handsome.'' She says putting her hands on my shoulders.

''What happened to those people?'' I ask. ''W-what?'' Effie says kind of stumbling backwards probably wondering if I just heard anything in the world she just said.

''What happened to them? Foxes no, loxes, um...''

''Avoxes?'' Haymitch answers which kind of makes me happy because it gives me a little sign he's gotten over what just happened.

''Oh, um...What are we going to have for dinner today Haymitch do you think Cinna has organized the-'' ''No! Effie tell me...'' Haymitch sighs then gets up. ''Haymitch! tell me!'' I whine.

He sits back down. ''Fine.''


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**MARTINS POV**

How could I have done this? Now because of me Chris is going to die. But I didn't have a choice I can't volunteer I have the crew to look after. But I also have my brother too. Wow it's only been about three hours since Chris left and I'm already depressed the whole team is depressed and the games haven't even started. I should stop being selfish. It's not only me that's suffering.

I sit by the pond where Chris always sits. I wonder what he thinks about here. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

**CHRIS'POV**

''What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAPTURE THEM AND RIP OUT THEIR TONGUES WHAT KIND OF ****** THING IS THAT?'' I scream in anger. I walk over to one and stare at him/her and almost cry. Poor thing. It seems the capitol capture random people from random districts and rip their tongues out and force them to serve them. Just for the fun of it.

''Oh, Chris calm down their just ...just less fortunate.''

''LESS FORTUNATE?LESS FORTUNATE?! THESE POOR PEOPLE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG? WHAT KIND OF ****** CENTURY ARE WE LIVING IN?''

''Chris, stop wasting your breath arguing with us!If your going to argue then do it with President Varmitch! He's the one that caused this not us!''

I want to scream so badly and really have the urge to throw a knife at both of them but instead I just storm into my-the trains guest room. I close my eyes and don't open them for a really long time. I close them for so long I loose track of time. Sleep approaches me and I try my best to resist it. It's Effies high pitched voice that wakes me. Ugh. What have I gotten myself into. DEATH. That's what I've gotten myself into. And I'm already accepted the fact I'm going to die. I'm sorry Jimmy, Aviva, Koki, Marin, Krista... I've failed you guys. I don't even care any more...

''Chris!Chris!Where are you where at the Capitol!'' Ugh. The capitol right. I can barley walk on my way through the door.

''AH!'' Effie shrieks as she turns to me.

''Chris your a mess! at least tell me you were going to take a nap so I could time you! You look like Haymitch!''

''What's that supposed ta mean?''

''Yeah, well it's already done and over with I guess I'll just have to go like this...'' I yawn.

''He's not touched really his hair is just scuffed. That's all''

''That's all? You men need to be taught more than I had imagined about fashion of the capitol.''

She starts doing all kinds of weird things to my hair But when she's done it looks exactly the same. ''It looks the same.'' I say. ''Oh, j-just Come on!'' She takes me by the wrist and takes me out through the trains doors. Something tells me I am not going to like this place. I don't even look at anybody from the screaming crowds. Pink, purple,green, yellow so many colours sheeting the crowd. It's hard to adjust my eyes. District twelve is so dark and gloomy nothing like the capitol of course.

As Effie leads me down the crowd I remember my crew and I get angry. These people are cheering for the games not me. Their cheering for our fight to death! And at districts their crying! I just cant I can't bare to look at these happy faces.

Finally we get inside to our room. Of course there are many more avoxes standing at each possible corner.

Effie trots quickly in her heels on what looks like a fancy stair case and Haymitch just sits down and starts to drink.

''Aren't you people going to show me around?''

''Oh, show yourself around-yourself *grumble*'' Effie shouts from the staircase.

A chair screeches across the glassy marble tiled floor. It shrieks but yet it doesn't create marks on the floor or create a noise loud enough for Effie to yell; ''That is marble!'' Something efficiently remarkable for her to say, also very familiar. A smell so sweet almost makes me water like a dog. Instead I stand up strait and cover my mouth by making it look like a cough and wipe quickly.

Haymitch pulls a mug and swipes it to the end of the table were I am standing. The sweet smell gets stronger and stronger as it slides closer. In an instant I realize the small is coming from that small mug.

''Try it. It's called _hot chocolate._'' He says hot chocolate like I'm .

''You know you don't have to talk to me like that I've heard the word before...I've just never tasted it.'' I say as I take the cup.

I take a sip of the hot, sweet creamy liquid and a shudder runs through me. I take a seat.

''Enjoy yourself. I think the whole of Panem knows why.'' He says. I clear my throat and get myself together from the release of the hot chocolate.

''So your supposed to give me advice.''


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! JUST A HEADS UP THAT THEIR AREN'T GOING TO BE ALOT OF MARTIN POV'S IT JUST WOULDN'T BE THAT EXCITING...**

**CHRIS' POV**

''Here's some advice; stay ALIVE !'' He cackles. Probably drunk.

''Ha,ha very funny...'' I say as I put down my cup in anger. Wait a minuet what am I doing!? I'm selected in the games. In the Hunger Games! Suddenly I'm eager. I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO LIVE! Probably other tributes are training to death right now, and I'm just here drinking hot chocolate!

''Seriously, Haymitch what do? Do I run? Do I kill? Do I find my allies, Or do I just kill? Should I-'' His annoyed groan/sigh interrupts my frantic thoughts and questions. He rubs his nose with his index finger and his thumb he stays there for a while with his closed eyes.

''Haymitch?''

''OK,'' He sighs. ''Here's what you gotta do, but you have to listen very close because I AM NOT repeating it twice!''

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A grey light streaks through the blunt curtains of the capitol and hits my broken restless tear stained face.

''Wakey, wakey! We have got a big,big,big day ahead Chris!'' Sometimes I wonder how this bright coloured perky capitol woman can stay perky even in the worst of times. She takes out the same black outfit I had worn yesterday but it smells much more fresh. It smells like...roses. For some reason I had always hated the smell of roses, but ever since the reaping my hatred grew stronger. I wonder why.

''What time is it?'' I say half asleep half awake still under the silk covers, but it's hard to still sleep since the light is piercing through the silk blanket.

''13:05, now get up.''

_13:05? what?_

''But how is that possible-'' I stutter ''It only goes up till-''

''HAYMITCH!'' Effie screams as she clops through the door. ''HAYMITCH DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING AGAIN! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR A DAY AND THERE'S ALREADY A BROKEN CHAMPAGNE BOTTLE ON THE FLOOR!'' There's a bit more grumbling in the background but I can't really make it out. Half of it because Haymitch is drunk and half because Effie is choking on his sour breath.

I hop out of bed, spend about an hour in the shower(or two) and stand in front of the same clothes. _Is this really what I'm destined for? The games?_ ''Chris! CHRIS HURRY UP!'' I cannot go a second without hearing Effie's voice screaming her head off. I put on my rose smelling outfit and almost gag out the hot chocolate from the night before. ''CHRI-''

''Shut up woman! He's right there!'' Haymitch blows.

''Okey,dokey we better be on our way.''

R-I-I-I-P! I grit my teeth hard as Venia, a woman with golden silky green hair and inch long eyelashes savagely rips off a yank of fabric of my skin. ''Sorry!'' She squeakes in high pitched capitol accent. ''Your just awfully hairy!'' Why do they speak like that? High pitched voices, Hissed vowels and oddly pronounced vowels. I swear it's impossible to mimic them and their voices.

R-I-P! YIKES(!) I could have sworn that last one was on she finishes I feel like my lags are on fire and I grip the chair for comfort as hard as I could and squeeze my eyes shut. ''Sorry!really,truly!'' she says wincing as if she's going through the same pain. My prep team comes and says I look gorgeous even though I just have a gown on and dart out of the room. It's hard to hate my prep team. They're such total idiots. And yet, in an odd way, I know they're sincerely trying to help me.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**CHRIS' POV**

Cinna comes, Cinna goes, and does nothing really, only asks me of my hair.

''So, they gave you district twelve...'' I say flamboyantly.

He looks at me then looks away. ''I chose district twelve.'' And that's all we really say the whole time in the room.''Why don't you follow me into the room and we'll have a little chat about the opening ceremony.

I nod my head bashfully. It's weird being in a room and just being exposed with nothing but a gown on.I put back on my black outfit and it smells much stronger of roses since we are in the Capitol. Fifteen minuets later were in our same temporary house of the Capitol drinking the same chocolaty drink Haymitch had introduced to me earlier yesterday.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I ask, hoping it won't be indecent.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," says Cinna.

Unforgettable? What does that mean?Like how?

''Like how?'' I unnoticed speak my thoughts."So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal," says Cinna.

''Focus on the coal?'' I say again."You're not afraid of fire, are you, Chris?" He sees my expression and grins.

A few hours later, I am dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies. I'm in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define this costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets.

''Don't worry,Chris the flame won't hurt you it's a fake one that only engulfs the clothes completely safe.'' I'm not convinced a bit. By the time the chariots stop I'll be little ashes to remember me by.

My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there. My hair has been brushed out and then spiked up the top to make me look sharp in my usual style. "I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," says Cinna dreamily. "Chris, the boy who was on fire."

It crosses my mind that Cinna's calm and normal demeanor masks a complete madman. Like Martin.

We're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. But of cours I'm at the very back because I have no partner and I am the last district. Ours is coal black. The animals are so well trained, no one even needs to guide their reins. Cinna and Portia direct me into the chariot and carefully arrange my body position, the drape of my cape, before moving off to consult with each other.

The opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our home/prison until the Games begin.

I hope the crews watching.

District 2 gets into position to follow them. In no time at all, we are approaching the door and I can see that between the overcast sky and evening hour the light is turning gray. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch. "Here we go then," he says, and before we can react he sets my cape on fire. I gasp, waiting for the heat, but there is only a faint tickling sensation. Cinna climbs up before us and ignites our headdresses. He lets out a sign of relief. "It works." Then he gently tucks a hand under my chin. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

For the first time, I feel a flicker of hope rising up in me. Surely, there must be one sponsor willing to take me on! And with a little extra help, some food, the right weapon, why should I count myself out of the Games?

Someone throws me a red rose. I catch it, give it a delicate sniff,(which kills me) and blow a kiss back in the general direction of the giver. A hundred hands reach up to catch my kiss, as if it were a real and tangible thing.

"Christopher!Christopher!" I can hear my name being called from all sides. Everyone wants my kisses.

It's so weird so many people I don't know, know me and my full name and where I come from! Suddenly I feel so important.

Our horses pull our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion, and we come to a halt. The music ends with a president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. It is traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech. But I can see on the screen that we are getting way more than our share of airtime. The darker it becomes, the more difficult it is to take your eyes off our flickering. When the national anthem plays, they do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District 12 chariot as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the Training Center.

Cinna, Haymitch, Effie and the prep team crowd me as soon as the doors close. ''Beautiful Chris! Beautiful Christopher! such a triumphant name!-'' ''And the waves!-'' ''And the delicate smell of the rose! The crowd loved it!'' A smile breaks out on to my face. It's the first time I didn't have to force it on.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**CHRIS' POV**

The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the tribute(s) and their teams. This will be our home until the actual Games begin. Each district has an entire floor. You simply step onto an elevator and press the number of your district. Easy enough to remember.

I've ridden the Justice Building back home only once an that was only on the day of the reaping.**(AUTHORS NOTE: I'm terrified of elevators :D)**

My quarters are larger than the entire Tortuga back home. They are plush, like the train car, but also have so many automatic gadgets that I'm sure I won't have time to press all the buttons. The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options you can choose regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. When you step out on a mat, heaters come on that blow-dry your body. Instead of struggling with the knots in my wet hair, I merely place my hand on a box that sends a current through my scalp, untangling, parting, and drying my hair almost instantly. And at the same time keeping it in my usual style.

After an hour of trying the things out, I program the closet for an outfit to my taste. The windows zoom in and out on parts of the city at my command. You need only whisper a type of food from a gigantic menu into a mouthpiece and it appears, hot and steamy, before you in less than a minute. I walk around the room eating quail and baked grain until there's a knock on the door. Effie's calling me to dinner.

Plastic food.

I claim I'm not hungry but they still force to eat the fake food.

We talk, or mostly they do, the replays of the invisible kiss on the television, the delicate sniff of the rose, the wave, the call of my name and the crowd going savage trying to catch my kiss. It's quite boring. I break the conversation;

''So, when is the actual games?'' ''Oh Chris! You should know this already, in four days! About every person in every district and every person in Panem knows this!'' ''I knew, it's just the conversation was getting boring.'' I say under my breath. I play with the roasted tender frog around in the plate and drown it in the curry coloured gravy.

**HEY GUYS JUST READ MY COMMENTS AND I REALIZE IT IS KIND OF BORING I'LL FAST FORWARD THE STORY THANKS FOR YOUR HONESTY!**

Finally, I can start the real stuff training.

The actual training rooms are below ground level of our building. With these elevators, the ride is less than a minute. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it's not yet ten,I'm the last one to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number 12 on my back, I do a quick assessment.

It's really intimidating to see all different tributes and their skills all in one room. A guy that keeps giving me a threatening look I think...his name is Cato. As I sharpen the tip of my arrow I catch glimpses of him and his other..._allies_ whispering things-probably about me. To show off their skills or signs that their going to kill me he throws a spear that nearly skins me and hits the dummy right in the chest. I don't move and quickly continue to sharpen my arrow but they can tell I'm scared and begin to group is mainly bullies. Cato, Clove, Glimmer and I think that over heard that guy's name...I think it's Marvel...?

I look around at the Career Tributes who are showing off, clearly trying to intimidate the field. Then at the others, the underfed, the incompetent, shakily having their first lessons with a knife or an ax.

I give a snicker.

There's another girl that catches my eye. The same one that I caught eye with when Atala was explaining the stations. She hasn't said a word all training and I'm not sure where her partner is but she's sweeping the edible plants test like a pro. Not one time she hesitates. As soon as she's completed it her partner calls her over. _Foxface...?_

Am I the only one with a normal name here?

For the past three hours I rotate around from,Knots, shelter and starting fires. On the second day while I'm taking a shot at spear throwing. I discover my shadow.

I throw my spear, which I'm not too bad at actually, if I don't have to throw too far, and see the little girl from District 11 standing back a bit, watching us. She's the twelve-year-old, the one who reminded me so of Krista in stature. Up close she looks about ten. She has bright, dark, eyes and satiny brown skin and stands tilted up on her toes with her arms slightly extended to her sides, as if ready to take wing at the slightest sound. It's impossible not to think of a bird.

Now that I know she's there, it's hard to ignore the child. She slips up and joins us at different stations. Like me, she's clever with plants, climbs swiftly, and has good aim. She can hit the target every time with a slingshot. But what is a slingshot against a 220-pound male with a sword?

The past two days of training is over I'm familiar with the different tributes their names their personality and their speciality. But how gruesome are they?

On the third day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. District by district, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual, District 12 is slated to go last. We linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left. As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens. By the time they call Rue,I'm left alone.

I know the whole of district twelve is going to be watching Martin,Aviva,Koki,Jimmy...Krista.

I'm loosing my mind waiting to be called alone. _Why did I do this? I don't even have a partner! I'm going to die for sure._

Finally, I'm called up to show my of the gamemakers are drunk, But there's nothing I can do. Their all talking when I enter the room so much they don't even realize me.

''Christopher Kratt'' I say,they all stop and turn to me.''District 12''

I pull back the bow on the tight string and as I release the rigid arrow and I miss just by a couple of centimetres. The gamemakers laugh and turn to continue their feast.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**MARTINS POV**

I can feel the crowd knowing that Chris is going to die in the games It happens every year. The tribute from district twelve always looses the gamemakers attention and they end up dying in the games no matter how good they are because they have no sponsors. I hate it. Being forced to stand and watch our tribute getting sponsors. Being guarded by peacekeepers so we cant move anywhere. I can see it in Chris' face and the rest of the crew can too. The redness in his cheeks and the anger and regret building up on the projector as we watch. He picks up another bow pulls it back and stays in that position for a really long time. The district 12 is silent. Nothing but the annual cough or sneeze. He lets go and it hits the dummy right in the chest. We all let out a sigh of relief. And we think district twelve might have a winner this year. But the joy doesn't last for long. Chris relaxes and his cheeks glow he turns to face the gamemakers to receive his approval but they continue to talk, and drink as they turn their attention to a roasted pig. Anger and deceit rushes through the district and Chris. Once again Chris pulls back the arrow and the crowd grows louder because Chris isn't facing the dummy his arrow is facing the gamemakers. Eyes wide open we wait to watch a gamemaker fall down dead, but before I can cover Krista's eyes the arrow flies through the pig. I sigh. Chris would never do something like that what was I thinking? I hear shouts of alarm as people stumble back. The arrow skewers the apple in the pig's mouth and pins it to the wall behind it. Everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"Thank you for your consideration," He says. Then gives a slight bow and walks straight toward the exit without being dismissed. _Chris? What's wrong with you?_ I think.

**CHRIS' POV**

''Now, you've done it! Chris now you've done it! What on earth are you thinking! No sponsors! NO SPONSORS!'' ''Now, now Effie calm down-'' Cinna reassures her. ''Calm down? Calm down! If it does not concern you Chris will not have any sponsors in the games and without sponsors he is dead meat! Dead meat I say!'' She turns to me. ''What did I tell you!What? 'Shoot straight!' That is what I told you shoot straight!'' She says wiping her fan all over the room. ''What do you have to say for yourself!'' Haymitch says. ''Sorry...But did you see what they were doing though? How else was I to get their attention?'' I say defiantly,''You could have killed someone!'' Just then the Television turns on.

First they show a photo of the tribute, then flash their score below it. The Career Tributes naturally get in the eight-to-ten range. Most of the other players average a five. Surprisingly, little Rue (my shadow)comes up with a seven. I don't know what she showed the judges, but she's so tiny it must have been impressive.

District 12 comes up last, as usual. I dig my fingernails into my palms as my face comes up, expecting the worst. Then they're flashing the number eleven on the screen.

Eleven!

"Christopher, the boy who was on fire," Haymitch says mischievously as we all stare at the TV in awe.

oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxlxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I lay in my bed. When two peacekeepers and Haymitch enter my room, and given a simple uniform to wear.I place my hands and feet on the lower rungs and instantly it's as if I'm frozen. Some sort of current glues me to the ladder while I'm lifted safely inside.I expect the ladder to release me then, but I'm still stuck when a woman in a white coat approaches me carrying a syringe. "This is just your tracker, Chris. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it," she says. I'm terrified of needles yet I don't let it show other tributes are around.

The ride lasts about half an hour before the windows black out,the last glimpse of life has disappeared before my eyes suggesting that we're nearing the arena. Were all silent, of course we are were being carried to our death. Were all lined up one in front of the other, and once again Foxface and I catch eye but she quickly looks away. Now that I have a glimpse of all the tributes I know what to do. We follow instructions to my destination, a chamber for my preparation. In the Capitol, they call it the Launch Room. In the districts, it's referred to as the Stockyard.

I'm shaking all over when I reach and the one person I really trust is there. Cinna. He places on the inside of my coat,the mockingjay pin. I try my best to stop shaking so Cinna doesn't poke me and a mechanical voice projects in the room.

_''20 seconds until launch.''_

I'm so terrified. I'm so terrified. I-can't believe this is actually happening. My life is flashing before my eyes."The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights," he boots, worn over skin-tight socks, are better than I could have hoped for. Soft leather not unlike my ones at home. These have a narrow flexible rubber sole with treads though. Good for running.

_''10 seconds until launch.''_

I'm so scared. I'm so terrified! I step into the transparent cylinder and Cinna says one more thing before I go up. "Good luck, boy on fire." And then a glass cylinder is lowering around me, causing the trembling to increase and I can't breath. Tears of fear flood my eyes, and the elevator rises.

For a moment, my eyes are dazzled by the bright sunlight and I'm conscious only of a strong wind with the hopeful smell of pine trees. All tributes lined up around the cornucopia getting ready to run towards the weapons, and so do I.

''Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth hunger games begin!'' and the torturous voice begins to count down.


End file.
